


Outgifted

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Iris has a very special Christmas gift for Barry, and it's something money can't buy.





	Outgifted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I've had this idea since after the Christmas episode last year, and I am SO excited to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas! <3

Iris loves Christmas, she always has, and with last Christmas ending with Barry’s wrongful arrest, she wants nothing more than to give him the best Christmas yet. Of course, she knows that her husband has always been much better at gift giving than she has, and it drives her crazy, because Barry deserves much more than she could ever think to gift him. But, this year is different, they’d started trying for a baby a couple of months ago, and she’d just taken a positive pregnancy test, and it is taking every in her to not tell Barry as soon as she gets the chance, but she knows this is going to make the _best_ Christmas gift.

When Barry walks through the door he’s all smiles, grateful to finally be done with his unexpected Christmas day work at CCPD.

“Finally, I thought I’d never be done with that case. Merry Christmas, beautiful.” He says, kissing Iris on the cheek.

“Mmm, Merry Christmas, Bear. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too, I’m sorry about my bad Christmas track record since we’ve been married.”

“I know, babe. At least this year you’re safe, and I get you all to myself.” Iris says, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck.

“Let’s not get too carried away, we still have to make an appearance at family Christmas, remember?”

Iris smiles. “Yeah, we do, but I have a feeling that the gift I got you is going to make you want to stay put a little longer.”

“That good, huh?”

“My gift giving skills have gotten better since now every holiday I’m buying gifts for my _husband.”_

“Iris West-Allen, you seriously need to stop being such an amazing wife or I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” Barry teases  
“I’m in no hurry to get to Dad’s, come on, let’s exchange presents.”

“Alright, who’s going first?”

“You are because that smirk is telling me that you can’t wait another minute.”

“Okay, I hope you like it because for once in my life I had no idea what to get you.”

“I’m sure it’s perfect, your gifts have always been my favorite.”

Barry smiles, handing Iris a present wrapped in gold wrapping paper, the tag reads _: to my beautiful wife, with endless love, your husband._

Iris beams. “This gift tag is adorable, Bear. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Iris carefully unwraps the present, opening the box to find a silver heart-shaped locket, her favorite wedding photo of the two of them on the inside, room for another picture on the other side.”  
“Oh honey, this is beautiful, and so sweet. I love it.”

Barry smiles. “I just thought that since I had never gotten you a locket after all these years, now would be the perfect time. Plus, I figured that since we are trying to start a family, someday our baby’s picture can go on the other side.”

“I think that is a perfect idea.”

“I’m so glad you love it.”

“I’ll treasure it forever.”

“Alright, I think I am ready for that mysterious gift that you keep talking about.” Barry says with a chuckle

Iris smiles, handing him a long white box with a red bow wrapped around it. “I hope you’re surprised.”

Barry opens the box to find a pregnancy test with two pink lines on it, and the lid of the box has the words _Merry Christmas, Daddy_ written on the inside of it. His blank expression almost immediately turns into a mile-wide grin. “Really? You’re pregnant?  I’m going to be a dad?” He practically squeals, tears already shimmering in his bright green eyes.

“Yes, we’re having a baby. I found out this morning and it was so hard to not to tell you immediately, but I figured this would a be a pretty amazing Christmas gift, which is exactly what you deserve.” Iris replies, wiping the tears from her own eyes, and pulling Barry in for a kiss.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant already. This is amazing!”

“Well, my husband is known for speed, what can I say?”

“I cannot wait to raise this baby with you.  I hope you know that you are going to be the most amazing mother.”

“And our child is going to have most amazing dad in the world, I already know, and I hope that he or she loves you even more than I do.”

“That sounds so wonderful already. Hey Iris?”  
“Yeah, Bear?”

“Can I pick you up and twirl you around, or would that be bad for our baby?”

 Iris smiles, her husband is really the sweetest, most cautious man in the world. “Oh Honey, I think that would be more than okay.”  
“Okay then, come here, Beautiful” Barry replies, picking Iris up and spinning her around, kissing her tenderly before putting her back down.

Iris looks down at her belly and smiles. “I love our little peanut so much already.”  
“Me too, I hope that it’s a girl and she is just as beautiful, strong, brilliant, and  kind as you are.”  
“It  doesn’t matter to me what we have, as long as their heart is just as big as yours, and I wouldn’t mind it if our child had  your beautiful green eyes.”  
“ I’d like that because something tells me that otherwise our child is going to look just like you.”

“Is that so?”  
 Barry nods, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’ve dreamt about our baby for years.”

“I’m more than happy to make that dream come true for you.”

“Merry Christmas, Iris.”

“Thank you, babe. I’m so happy that you love your Christmas gift so much, because you deserve so much more than money can buy.”

“This is the best gift I have ever received, you definitely outgifted me for sure this year, my love.”  
“I wasn’t trying to do that, but it _is_ nice to hear.”

“I’m glad, I can’t believe that next year we will be buying Christmas gifts for our child.”  
“Mmmm, that sounds so lovely.”  
“It really does.” Barry says, pressing a feather soft kiss to Iris’s bare stomach, as she toys with the fabric of her Christmas sweater.

 After another kiss to her belly, Iris begins giggling uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny, babe?” Barry asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing, those kisses just really tickle my stomach.”

“Oh, well I hope you can get used to it, because I’m going to be doing this all the time.”  
“I will, I think that it is just the disbelief that you and I finally going to start our own family. I could never dream of anything more perfect.”  
“Iris, you’re already glowing, I want you to know that.”

Iris smiles “I hope that you enjoyed having a tiny wife, because you know that I am just going to blow up like a whale.”  
“No you won’t, you will look even more breathtaking with the evidence of our child growing inside of you.”  
“Even when I no longer have a hot body because my stomach is covered in all of those hideous stretch marks?”

Barry take Iris’s hand in his own in his own. “Iris, I promise you with everything I have that I will find nothing sexier than knowing how much you are going to love our baby.”

“So, you think your wife is a MILF now?” Iris teases.

Barry laughs. “No, that’s degrading of the wonderful mother I know you will be. I’ll think you’re beautiful, since you loving our child will make you the most that beautiful that I have ever seen you.”

“You take such good care of me, babe. I’m so glad to go through this by your side.”

“Whatever you need these next nine months, I’ll get it for you, just say the word, okay?”

“I hope you don’t mind buying me extra mint chocolate chip ice cream and giving me the best back rubs 10 times a day.”

 “Of course not, you are carrying my child, that’s the least that I can do for you.”  
“Are you absolutely certain that we have to make an appearance at family Christmas?”

“Don’t you think that there’s no better time to tell your dad about our baby than Christmas?”

“You make a very good point, Honey. But you have to throw back my eggnog when nobody’s looking, so that no one at the party suspects anything before we tell them. Deal?”  
Barry laughs. “Deal.”  
“I bet that makes you very glad that you can’t get drunk off of Grandma Esther’s Eggnog, right?”  
“Yeah, it does, come on mama bear, we have some news to spread, and I have an unfathomable amount of eggnog to drink.”  
 “Merry Christmas, my love.”  
“Merry Christmas, Iris…. And Merry Christmas to you too little peanut, Daddy loves you so much already, and I always will.” Barry says, speeding Iris under the mistletoe on Joe’s front porch, giving her a kiss, and pressing an extra on to her stomach already dreaming of the magical Christmases that will come.


End file.
